Modern business techniques have given rise to an increasing variety of shapes, weights and sizes of papers which must be efficiently handled and stored. A number of shelf devices have been developed to facilitate accessible short and long-term storage of paper. While these devices have generally been acceptable for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. For example, these devices often consist of two spaced sides with a plurality of horizontal shelves supported therebetween, a three-sided frame supporting a plurality of shelves with the sides being connected at the corners of the frame, or a plurality of single shelf units which are vertically stacked on top of each other. These devices generally lack structural rigidity and thus tend to wobble. Further, they are frequently made from metal, and thus may have sharp edges that injure users and tear papers.
In addition, the assembly of these known devices often requires a number of miscellaneous parts such as threaded fasteners, and often requires the use of tools. Also, the interconnecting media, such as the threaded fasteners, are often visible on the assembled device, thereby detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the device.
Moreover, it is frequently impossible or very expensive to adjust the width of the device to accommodate a different paper size, either because there is no provision for width adjustment or because the width adjustment requires a time consuming disassembly and reassembly of the device which may, as mentioned above, require the use of tools.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shelf unit for handling papers which has a frame comprising two or more members which can be securely and rigidly interlocked. The manner of interconnecting the members is simple and quick, does not require the use of tools, and is obvious to the end user.
A further object is to provide a shelf unit, as aforesaid, in which the structure for interconnecting the frame members is completely integral with such members so that the shelf unit has fewer parts than known devices.
Still a further object is to provide a shelf unit, as aforesaid, in which the structure interconnecting the frame members is entirely concealed from view when the frame is assembled.
Another object is to provide a shelf unit, as aforesaid, which can easily and quickly be adjusted in width to accommodate various standard paper sizes.
Still another object is to provide a shelf unit, as aforesaid, which can be utilized as a free standing unit on a horizontal surface, can be suspended through the use of a relatively simple bracket, or can be stacked in a stable manner on or between similar units without physical interconnection thereof.
It is also an object to provide a shelf unit, as aforesaid, which is aesthetically attractive, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and is very durable.